


said so many times

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Gay Katsuki Yuuri, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Yuuri comes out to Mari, and then to his parents.





	said so many times

Yuuri is fifteen when he comes out to his sister. She's twenty-two, and he's heard she has a girlfriend; she hasn't said anything about it to their parents or him, though he wishes she would to appease the anxiety that threatens to make him break down.

"Mari?" he starts. She finished working at the onsen and she's sitting on her bed, her laptop on her lap. She's scrolling mindlessly through some website until she perks up and looks at him. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Mari nods, patting a place in her bed near her. Yuuri doesn't go and sit there, just stays a few feet away from her. "What d'you want, Yuuri? Everything okay at school?"

"Yeah, it's... not that." He knows there's no reason she would mind, but fear grips at him by the throat. "I... think I'm gay," he whispers. Mari doesn't even react; her eyes don't widen and the only physical reaction is how she smiles. "That's alright?"

"Of course it is!" Mari puts her laptop on her bed and gets up, hugging her brother tight. He grins as she mutters nonsense. "I knew you liked Viktor Nikiforov that way, your obsession wasn't very... you know."

Yuuri pushes her away, feeling his cheeks heaten with the implications of what his sister said. "Please, Mari!" he mutters. "I do like him, but, please."

"You're so cute! We're going to get you tickets for the next Senior competition. You've got to see your celebrity crush!"

"Mari, we don't have that much money..."

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to tell mom!" she stops in her tracks, looking at her younger brother with a smirk and gleaming eyes. "Wait, did you tell her yet?"

"N-no, I only told Yuuko before you." He fiddles with his fingers, and he feels so small. Mari has been working in the inn her whole adult life, while he's only now in high school. He's young and he doesn't know a thing; only that he likes men, his heart on his throat when he looks at Viktor and Damián and boyband members.

"Let's tell her, then. She'll be happy that you've come to terms with yourself, I'm sure." Mari smiles and Yuuri shudders before holding her hand. He feels warmth all over; he realizes he's so happy to known he's a gay boy.

He remembers his classmates talking about girls, the weird feeling of not knowing how they feel. But he sees Viktor, and he knows what they're talking about. It's just that it's not with girls for him.

"Alright," he says.

Mari beams at him and, with his hand still on hers, they go to their mom. She's sitting down, talking to their dad and smiling at him. He's making food. "Mom, mom," Mari starts, and she turns around and looks at them before getting up.

"What happened, Mari?" she's still smiling. Yuuri's pulse quickens and he tries to remain calm.

"Yuuri's got to tell you something," Mari announces. Their dad turns around, fish in his hand. He looks interested. Mari pats his back, and he tries not to choke on the air. "C'mon, little bro, you can do it."

"I-I... uh, I'm... I'm gay. I like boys."

Their mom looks at her husband, eyebrows raised, and he only grins. Yuuri catches his eyes glinting under the light. His mom hugs him tight and he can't help but sigh in relief. "That's alright, Yuuri. I mean, I saw the way you looked at Viktor."

Yuuri laughs airily. "Mari wanted to get me to a Senior competition to see him, but I — it's expensive, mom."

"We can do it!" Mari exclaims, pushing her hair to the side. She's been planning to bleach it for a while. "He deserves to see his celebrity crush in real life."

"We'll think about it. Right, Toshiya?"

Her husband nods and smiles warmly at them before going back to the food. Yuuri breathes, relieved that they don't mind in the slightest. "About that, mom, I have a girlfriend," Mari informs.

Yuuri's eyes widen. "I thought Minako-sensei was making that up."

"No, no. I do. She's from Chugoku."

"Tell me about her during dinner, alright?" their mom says.

Mari nods, and her mouth breaks into a huge grin. She hugs Yuuri once again and he feels so happy to have his family with him, supporting him no matter what.


End file.
